


oh gog why

by SuperImposed



Series: KinkMeme Metafills [2]
Category: Homesmut Meme, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Kinkfill, Meta, Not a real fill, Short, Substance Abuse, memefill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the thing that made me laugh about this was your icon<br/>it made me think slick is an exasperated hs kinkmeme mod, being pushed to a licorice scotty dog addiction to cope with the pain"</p><p>"And now someone needs to fill this instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh gog why

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=13655971#cmt13655971
> 
> I am NOT filling the original prompt. That was probably rude of me, actually.

Your hands hover over the bedamned keyboard. What'll it be tonight? Stupid kids getting high off of sopor slime? Stupid trolls getting pregnant which is apparently not even a thing that happens? Something involving you?  
  
You fucking hope not.  
  
The f5 button depresses easily under your finger, characters long since worn off. Ah, a new one.  
  
  
...  
  
Your eyes slide over to the bowl. The scotty dogs fill your palm before rational thought can fill your mind. The acidic, sweet chemical flavor makes your vision explode as you chew mechanically, gulping down dozens of tiny candy canines.  
  
Vision returns.  
  
You read the new prompt, smiling amicably. Looks like the anon forgot to put in a subject. You reply cheerfully, one-handed but deft, carrot slipping into place and carefully-chosen kinks following.  
  
You post the reply with familiar ease, only belatedly realizing that someone created a connection between your default picture and your webcam.  
  
You sit back, smile, and continue to chew.


End file.
